In A Cafe
by sayakhilaf
Summary: Sederhana, hujan salju, Levi berteduh di kedai kopi dan bertemu dengan perempuan itu.


**In A Cafe**

 **discalimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

 **LevixMikasa, AU  
**

* * *

"Hari itu aku berumur sepuluh tahun, dan aku melihat orang mati di depanku." Levi terus bercerita, entah kepada siapa. Perempuan di depannya juga tak menjadi jaminan, dia hanya terus menatap keluar jendela, ke tumpukan salju di tepi jalan itu, entah mendengarkan Levi atau tidak.

Levi tak peduli lagi, tak peduli jika perempuan di depannya ini sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, tidak peduli jika barang kali ada yang mengira Levi tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya dan sedang mencoba meminta maaf dengan cerita-cerita dari masa lalu.

Awalnya sederhana, hujan salju, Levi berteduh di kedai kopi, dan bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Sederhana dan klise. Hanya saja Levi selalu penasaran, sejak pertama bertemu, perempuan di depannya ini tidak pernah bicara, mengehela napaspun tidak. Hanya terus memandang keluar jendela, menatap salju, selalu seperti itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan—mungkin pekerjaan, mungkin percintaan, atau mungkin hanya sebatas pertanyaan mengapa salju berwarna putih.

Umur Levi 30 tahun, dan selama itu dia belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang selama satu bulan bertatap muka dengannya tapi tidak pernah bicara—kecuali dia tuli atau bisu. Tapi Levi yakin perempuan ini tidak bisu, dia hanya diam—sejujurnya untuk tahu hal inipun Levi harus mengorek informasi dari pemilik kedai kopi ini. Sayangnya, pemilik kedai tidak tahu nama perempuan itu, sungguh tidak adil padahal Levi memberitahukan namanya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku tinggal di lingkungan yang buruk sejak kecil, melihat darah dan orang mati bukan hal besar bagiku," perempuan itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, barangkali menolehkan wajah dan menatap Levi pun tidak. Sama seperti biasanya, bahkan saat Levi menceritakan kisah paling kelam dari hidupnya.

Levi menyeruput kopinya sejenak, mengawang mengapa dia begitu ingin tahu tentang perempuan di depannnya. Karena perempuan itu jugaLevi menjadi pelanggan tetap kedai kopi ini. Levi tahu perempuan itu akan datang tepat pukul delapan malam dan pergi pada pukul sepuluh malam. Levi tahu, tentu saja, entah berapa jam yang dia habiskan untuk sekedar mengetahui kapan perempuan itu datang dan pergi—Levi menunggunya sejak pukul empat sore. Levi rasa dirinya sudah gila. Biasanya Levi lebih memilih mencari tempat-tempat yang indah, mencari inspirasi, atau mengejar deadline novelnya. Ya, Levi gila.

Selebihnya hanya cerita-cerita. Levi menceritakan apapun yang ada di kepalanya, entah itu tentang pekerjaan, ide yang tiba-tiba hilang, atau rasa malas untuk sekedar mengetik rangkaian kata untuk novel barunya. Levi tidak pernah keberatan, dia justru senang—sangat senang.

"Kau tahu, hari ini novel terbaruku sudah tersedia di toko buku,"

"Ya, aku membelinya."

Levi hampir tersedak detik itu juga. Untuk pertama kalinya Levi mendengar suara perempuan itu. Pelan dan indah, juga tenang. Dan kalimat pertamanya membuat perasaan Levi meluap-luap. Levi punya banyak pengagum di luar sana, orang-orang yang teramat suka dengan karyanya, tapi baru pertama kali ini dia begitu senang ada yang membeli novelnya—dan Levi berharap perempuan itu juga membacanya.

"Kau membacanya?"

"Ya, aku membacanya. Baru setengah."

Demi tuhan, Levi ingin melompat senang saat itu juga.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang kau lihat di sana?" Levi mengarahkan dagu ke arah jalanan yang bertumpuk salju—yang selalu dilihat perempuan itu.

"Aku hanya mengenang,"

"mengenang?"

"Mengenang."

Levi mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

"Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan di jalan itu, hanya aku yang selamat, waktu itu aku baru sembilan tahun."

"Maaf," Levi merasa bersalah, tentu saja itu hal yang berat untuk diceritakan.

"Kurasa, melihat pembunuhan di umur sepuluh juga cukup buruk," perempuan itu sedikit terkekeh, untuk pertama kalinya menatap Levi.

"jadi, selama ini kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ya, aku mendengarmu,'

"selalu?"

"selalu."

Levi ternganga beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berdeham pelan.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Mikasa, namaku Mikasa,"

* * *

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini,"

"maaf, apa kau merayuku?"

"aku bukan tipe perayu,"

"katakan apa maumu Levi,"

"bagaimana dengan sebuah, kencan—mungkin?"

"beritahu aku lanjutan novel barumu,"

"kau harus sabar menunggu versi keduanya Mikasa,"

"kalau begitu tidak ada kencan,"

"Ugh, aku mengalah, Mikasa"

* * *

Levi seorang penulis novel, lebih-lebih novel cinta. Tentang perasaan dan semacamnya, namun hatinya terlalu mati untuk merasakan. Yang selama ini dia tulis tak lebih dari deretan kata, hatinya kosong, bahkan tak tahu apa itu cinta, tak tersentuh oleh perasaan.

Tapi, tampaknya hal itu telah berubah, sejak hujan salju itu. Sejak dia duduk di depan Mikasa dan mulai bercerita.

* * *

 **Selesai pada,**

 **7:31 PM**

 **3 Juli 2017**

 **Ditulis oleh sayakhilaf—yang ditemani setoples macaroni, buah salak, dan biskuit gandum rasa coklat.**

 **Salam gabut**


End file.
